


Tipping the Scales

by dragonflybeach



Series: The Missing Moments [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e01 Exile on Main St., Gen, Soulless Sam Winchester, prequel to Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Season 6 - the discussion about Sam going to find Dean before the djinn does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipping the Scales

"Dammit, Sam," Bobby grumbled, slapping the newspaper down on the cluttered desk. "I thought we agreed on this! Dean is out! He is retired. You wanted him out of this life. You were the one who came up with the idea of him going to Lisa!"

"I did want him out." Sam agreed. "But that was before the djinn found me. If they found me, and I'm supposed to be dead, which has to be the best cover ever, how hard will it be for them to find Dean?"

Bobby sighed. "I'm sure they could probably find him if they want to. But Dean was the best hunter of his time. Taking out a djinn wouldn't be anything to him."

"If he knew it was coming." Sam pointed out. "But he's rusty. He hasn't hunted anything in a year. The djinn could come upon him when he's distracted, or asleep." Sam turned the puppy dog eyes on Bobby. "I can't let it hurt my brother."

"Let's just go watch him." Samuel suggested. "If we can take out the djinn without tipping him off, so be it. If not, maybe we can just warn him to be vigilant and leave. Sam's right. Dean is rusty. He won't be much good to us. I don't want him weighing us down any more than you want him out of suburbia, Bobby."

"We've got to at least make sure he's safe." Sam pleaded, looking from one older man to the other. 

Finally, Bobby nodded. "Do what you can for him. "But don't you even think about asking him back to this life, Sam."

"I won't," Sam promised. "If he comes back, it will be entirely his decision."

Samuel stood, looking at the clock on the wall. "We better get some rest. We'll head out at first light."

Everyone retired to their bedrooms. Sam waited for an hour to make sure everyone was asleep. He crept out of the house, picking his way through junk cars until he reached an empty space behind the shop, at the very edge of the property. 

He started a small fire, waiting until the flames burned blue and hot near the base before reaching into his jacket pocket and retrieving an item that he then tossed into the flames. 

The cheap cell phone he had used to anonymously tip off the djinn.


End file.
